Nawyk mojego serca
by tyska.weronika
Summary: Mnie i Arthura Kirklanda łączy tylko sex. Nie powiem by mi to specjalnie przeszkadzało. Dobre chociaż to.


Znów widzę was razem, rozmawiacie, śmiejecie się. Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego, ale wiem, że chciałbyś czegoś więcej. Męczy cię to całe udawanie, poznaje to po każdym sztucznym uśmiechu. Próbujesz oszukać sam siebie,siebie, wmawiając sobie że to co jest między wami to tylko przyjaźń. Nie oceniam, sam oszukuje się, że mam szanse, ale ty nigdy nie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, żezrozumienia iż nie mam na co liczyć. Nagle na twojej twarzy zastyga uśmiech, musisz się teraz dobrze kontrolować, by z twoich oczu nie popłynęły łzy. Uśmiechasz się jeszcze szerzej, zbyt szeroko. Dajesz mu jedną z wyuczonych wymówek i czule klepiesz po ramieniu. Jak można być tak głupim by tego nie zauważyć. Nawet jeśli jesteś dobrym aktorem, to teraz ewidentnie nie wychodzi ci ta twoja gra. Mam wrażenie, że desperacko prosisz by coś zauważył, zatrzymał, przytulił, odwzajemnił uczucie. Przez chwile patrzy jak odchodzisz, potem odwraca się i idzie w drugą stronę. Ja patrzę dłużej. Widzę jak z każdym krokiem przyśpieszasz, aż w końcu zaczynasz biec. Zrywam się i biegnę za tobą. Nie wiem po co, przecież i tak nie będziesz mój, ale nie mogę patrzeć jak cierpisz. Nogi same mnie niosą. Z łatwością mogę przewidzieć gdzie się schowasz. Wchodzę do łazienki i znajduje cię na podłodze całego we łzach. Nie podnosisz głowy na dźwięk moich kroków, doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nikt inny nie miał prawa tu wejść. Siadam obok i opieram głowę o zimne płytki. Siedzimy w milczeniu, ja sam chyba nie wiem co mógłbym powiedzieć. Dotykam twojego ramienia, tylko po to by poczuć się choć odrobine przydatnym. Odwracasz twarz w moją stronę. Twoje zielone oczy tonące we łzach są jeszcze piękniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Dużo bym dał by zobaczyć je takie w kompletnie innej sytuacji.  
\- Zakochał się.  
Twój głos jest zachrypiały i niemal niesłyszalny, a jednak dwa słowa, które odebrały ci całą nadzieje, brzmiały mi w uszach przez dłuższy czas. Niewiele myśląc przyciągnąłem przyciągam cię do siebie i zmusiłem zmuszam do wtulenia się w moją pierś. Nie opierałeś opierasz się, pozwoliłeś pozwalasz by twoje łzy wsiąkały w moją koszule. Nie mam pojęcia ile tak trwaliśmytrwamy, wsłuchani w bicie własnych serc. Doskonale wiem co musisz teraz czuć, a ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś dla mnie taką samą trucizną jak on dla ciebie. Już od dawna nie potrafię się przed tobą kryć, jednak ty nadal nie pozbawiasz mnie złudzeń. Łudzę się, że tak naprawdę to mnie chcesz i właśnie mnie potrzebujesz, choć coś wewnątrz podpowiada mi, że iz to tylko sen głupca. Powoli odsuwam się od ciebie, lecz nie na tyle by wypuścić cię z objęć. Podnosisz głowę i nasze spojrzenia się spotykają. Przybliżam twarz do twojej, tak że czuje twój oddech na ustach, ale to tobie zostawiam wykonanie ostatniego ruchu. Nigdy nie zrobię czegoś czego byś nie chciał. Nieśmiało dotykasz swoimi wargami moje. Uznaje to za zgodę i łączę je w namiętnym pocałunku. To nie był mój pierwszy pocałunek, a ty nie jesteś najlepszym partnerem jakiego miałem. Otoczenie też nie należy do najbardziej romantycznych, ale uwierz mi nigdy w życiu nie przeżyłem czegoś równie magicznego. Twoje, zazwyczaj ściśnięty ściśnięte i wykrzywione w grymas, usta delikatnie odpowiadały odpowiadają na moją każdą pieszczotę. Przestałem już nawet śnić, że to może się stać. Oderwałem Odrywam się od ciebie tylko po to, by przenieś się na twoją szyje. Moje ręce zgrabnie poruszyły poruszają się po twoich plecach, zjeżdżając coraz niżej i zahaczając o zgrabne pośladki. Nie pozostawałeś pozostajesz mi dłużny. Subtelnie błądziłeś błądzisz palcami po moim torsie, co jeszcze mnie dodatkowo pobudzałopobudza. Przygryzłem Przygryzam płatek twojego ucha, co wywołało wywołuje spodziewany efekt.  
\- ah.. um… Frans  
Uśmiechnąłem Uśmiecham się i zacząłem zaczynam obcałowywać linie twojej szczęki.  
\- Nie…ah….nie tu  
Na chwile oderwałem odrywam się od swojego zajęcia i nachyliłem nachylam się nad twoim uchem  
\- Chyba znam odpowiednie miejsce.

Od tego tamtego dnia minęły już prawie trzy miesiące. Nie będę ukrywał nie skończyło się tylko na jednym razie, ale nie jest to też kolejna historia rodem z wytwórni Disney 'a. Mnie i Arthura Kirklanda łączy tylko sex. Nie powiem by mi to specjalnie przeszkadzało. Dobre chociaż to. Choć jeśli miałbym być zupełnie szczery to wciąż żyje nadzieją, że mój kochanek uświadomi sobie, iż jest zakochany w największym idiocie światawyleczy się ze swojej bezsensownej miłości do tego idioty. Chciałbym wierzyć, że to co teraz robię ma jakiś sens i nie prowadzi do autodestrukcji, ale anglik On nie daje mi tej nadziei. Dla niego jestem tylko ucieczką od beznadziejnej rzeczywistości. No dobra od początku wiedziałem, że tak jest i nie miałem żadnych powodów by łudzić się, że kiedyś będzie inaczej. Mimo to wierzyłem, i wierzyć będę, bo co mi innego pozostało. Arthur był moją pierwszą i jedyną prawdziwą miłością. Nie ważne ile próbowałem nigdy nie udało mi się od niego uwolnić. A tTeraz tylko patrzę jak moja jedyna miłość udaje szczęśliwego przed innym facetem. Jak słucha z nieszczerym uśmiecham obrzydliwie różowych historyjek. Potem będę musiał wysłuchiwać ich wszystkich. Aż mi się żgać chce. Nie żebym nie lubił romantycznych historii. Każdy czasem lubi posłuchać cukierkowej anegdoty z ust oszalałej z miłości osoby. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że rzeczona osoba nie jest miłością twojego życia, bądź opowiadającym nie jest nieszczęśliwie zakochany facet. O proszę jest i powód naszego wspólnego nieszczęścia. Niezbyt wysoka, brunetka o idealnej figurze i ciemnej karnacji. Pełne usta zazwyczaj wykrzywione w wesołym uśmiechu i oczy w których nieustannie lśnią radosne ogniki, sprawiały, iż idealnie pasowała do Amerykanina. Tworzyli parę jak z jakieś baśni i chyba właśnie to było najgorsze. Krótka wymiana uprzejmości i niezręczne uśmiechy wystarczają by oszukać Alfreda o wzajemnej sympatii. Ile razy już to przerabiali? Jeszcze tylko jakaś wymówka, zapewnienie, że następnym razem na pewno z nimi pójdzie i moja komórka zaczyna wibrować mi w ręce …..  
\- Bonjour maon chérie  
\- Za pięć minut w moim pokoju. Nie spóźnij się i przestań mnie podglądać z dachu.  
Ah cóż za subtelność i oczywiście nawet nie zaczekał na odpowiedź, z góry zakłada, że nie mam nic innego do roboty. Nie mogę jednak narzekać sam go tego nauczyłem. Przez ostatnie 3 miesiące…. Nie to trwa o wiele dłużej. Odkąd pamiętam nigdy nie kazałem mu czekać i przekładałem go ponad wszystko. No cóż vive l'amour.  
\- Hej Frans co powiesz na wspólny wyskok tylko w trójkę. Tonio ma czas.  
Podskoczyłem z zaskoczenia. Nie miałem pojęcia jak długo Gilbert tak stoi, ale po jego minie stwierdzam, że widział wszystko.  
\- Wybacz, ale ja nie mam. Może później.  
\- Znowu on. Mogę zrozumieć tego pomidorowego świra, ale ty olewasz kumpli dla gościa który cię nawet nie kocha.  
\- To nie zmienia faktu że sex jest świetny. Ty mi czegoś takiego nie dasz.  
\- A idź w cholerę.  
\- Do zobaczenia mon ami.

\- ….i on powiedział….ah….Frans przestań. Przed chwilą skończyliśmy.  
\- Ja z tobą jeszcze nie skończyłem.  
\- ..Nnh… przestań pieprzony zboczeńcu.  
\- Nie będę przeczył że przy tobie nie potrafię się pohamować , ale nie powiesz mi chyba że ja jedyny. Spójrz ten tutaj chyba chce więcej.  
\- Zadaje się z cholernym erotomanem.  
\- Nie narzekaj ma amur.

Nie potrafię już patrzeć jak rozmawiacie. Jak za każdym razem udajesz wesołość. Od środka po całym moim ciele rozchodzi się nieopisany ból. Ból którego nie potrafię opisać i nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyłem. Mam świadomość, że powinieneś być tylko mój, wiem też, że to się nigdy nie wydarzy, ponieważ nigdy do mnie nie należałeś. Widzę z jaką czułością na niego patrzysz, jak ostrożnie wykonujesz każdy ruch i zastanawiasz się nad każdym słowem. Twoim priorytetem jest móc nadal przy nim trwać, mimo największego ból. W tym akurat jesteśmy podobni, obaj trwamy przy ogniu, który spala nas powoli od środka, ale wiemy, że bez niego nie potrafimy przeżyć. Nasza codzienność nie zmienia się, mimo że obydwaj pragniemy od niej coraz więcej. Sami nie jesteśmy w stanie nic zmienić, każdy szczegół pozostaje nienaruszony wbrew naszemu nieludzkiemu wysiłkowi by coś zmienić. Twoja maska gdy z nim rozmawiasz nie spada, mój ból gdy na to patrzę nie zmniejsza się, tylko nasze rozczarowanie rzeczywistością stale zwiększa się.

\- …ah.. jesteś dzisiaj niezwykle agresywny mon petit lapin  
\- Zamknij się głupia żabo, chyba że chcesz żebym przestał?  
\- Nie …. Mhhahh….  
\- ał to bolało umawialiśmy się że nie ma gryzienia  
\- Na nic takiego się nie umawiałem to ty…  
God save the queen The fascist regime They made you a moron Potential H-bomb…..  
Nawet nie musiałem musze pytać kto to, a on ty nawet nie musiał musisz tego sprawdzać. Bez zawahania odebrał odbierasz telefon. Rozmowa trwała trwa góra 5 minut, ale podczas tego czasu cała nasza rzeczywistość zmieniła sięobraca się o 180 stopni. Mimo że głos Arthuratwój głos wyrażał wyraża zmartwienie, na jego twojej twarzy widniał gości najszczerszy uśmiech. To mogło może oznaczać tylko jedno:  
\- Alfred zerwał „z nią" musze do niego iść. Sam chyba rozumiesz gdyby to był Tonio albo…  
Jego Twoja twarz na chwilę przebrałaprzybiera niezwykle poważny wyraz.  
\- Tak, tak leć. Zgadamy się później.  
Nie rozumiałemrozumiem. Nie masz pojęcia ile razy olewałem ich dla ciebie. Oczywiście też, nie wierzyłem wierzę że jeszcze to powtórzymy. W naszych życiach wszystko się zmieniło. Wyszedłeś z pokoju, nawet się nie oglądając. To chyba najlepiej wyraża że od tej chwili nic nas nie łączy.


End file.
